The Spiral Pentacle
by Churlalou
Summary: A new scent has caught the attention of the Wolf Pack. Not a vampire. Not a wolf. Not the least bit human. What is it? Is it a new threat? Our boys go on to investigate, not fully expecting the events to follow.
1. Prologue: Curious Scent

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Prologue: Curious Scent**

_Curious scent, _thus was thought that ran through our minds. Collin and Brady had caught it on their shift late in the morning that day and had reported it at lunch. They phased as Jacob, Quil and I had, a little ways from Sam and Emily's house, to let us know what the scent was like before making their way back to the house to eat.

It wasn't a vampire, that was for sure. Definitely not one of us, but not human either. The scent had a smoky tinge to it, but mostly smelled like mint and sage. The scent was all over La Push, the asphalt roads, one of the souvenir shops, and then it lingered at the beach. It was still mid-afternoon, so we phased just behind the tree line, just out of view of the tourists currently gathered to take advantage of the November swell.

After pulling on our cut-offs, we made our way to the beach. We surmised that if the scent was at a crowded beach, perhaps this _thing_ didn't want to draw attention to itself. Quil quickly made his way towards Claire who was with Seth and Leah a good few meters from the shore. This was the reason why Quil put up such a fight not to go on patrol this afternoon. Claire had wanted to go surfing but he had to go on patrol. Seth and Leah had offered to take her instead. Lucky guy got a break when we followed the scent to the beach.

"Stay alert." Jacob whispered to Quil and I before sitting next to Leah on the blanket laid out for them. I caught their exchange, telling Leah and Seth about the foreign scent we were to keep our eyes out for. I sat myself on a large drift wood where Seth settled to make room for Jacob on the blanket, a few feet from them; my eyes scanning the waves of people at the shore.

"There," I heard Seth hiss, getting the attention of Leah, Jacob and Quil as we looked at the direction he was currently glaring at.

Decked out in full cold water surfing gear, was a girl around Claire's age: sixteen. She had full, wavy, red hair and lightly tanned skin peeking out from her wetsuit, she had her back towards us. Planting her surfboard to stand on the dark sand beside her, she reached up to tie her hair in a high ponytail.

As if she felt our stares, she turned, her eyes falling directly at us. That's was when I saw _her._ I stared directly into her eyes, a stunning light green hue.

And my world shifted.

_Crap._


	2. Chapter I: Alarming Red

**Chapter I: Alarming Red**

My legs propelled me forward, towards the red head near the shore. Despite the deafening alarms going off in my head about women with red hair (Read: Victoria) I continued to approach her. I saw her eyes widening in alarm, taking a cautious step back, just behind her surfboard. But I was relentless, moving without pause.

Suddenly, I could no longer see her. I was forced face first into the sand: struggling, kicking, screaming, "Let GO!"

I wanted to look at her, wanted to indulge myself, wanted to drown in her eyes.

I had managed to elbow one of my captors. I turned to see that my elbow connected with Seth's nose and was now bleeding profusely. He stumbled back, landing on his backside onto the sand, holding his nose, muttering profanities as he went. Jacob, Leah and Quil were still pinning me down, strings of "Calm down, Embry!" "Dude! Get a grip!" rained down on my ears. But I ignored them, clawing at the sand and peering up to see that the red head had already started running towards the water, surfboard tucked under her arm.

"Stop." Jacob's alpha voice broke through my daze and I immediately went limp.

The next thing I knew, we were at Sam and Emily's couch, glaring at the pack as they stared in curiosity at me. Seth and Jacob had me between them, ready to hold me back if ever I attempted to bolt for the door as I have a number of times before they finally decided on our current position. Paul and Sam were still on patrol and Jacob wanted to wait for the other Alpha before they make a decision on what to do with me. It wasn't until my seventeenth attempt at an escape that Jacob issued a command that made me sit still, albeit grudgingly.

So I imprinted, big fucking deal. It's not like it was something new. Since Quil imprinted, I had begun to think that imprinting wasn't such a rare occurrence after all. And frankly, I was expecting it. I had always imagined that I would imprint on a Native American girl: someone shy and quiet, smart and hella cute with dark brown hair, even darker brown eyes and skin that matched mine. I didn't anticipate that she would be completely different from the girl of my dreams.

One thing I was so happy about: she was gorgeous. At least, to me she was. Don't get me wrong, the red hair still freaked me out (Again: Victoria). But she had those hypnotizing, green eyes and the rockin' surfer bod that got me chanting in my head much like the art teacher in one of the episodes of Mr. Bean, "Da bodeh. Yes, da bodeh. No? DA BODEH!"

"Another one bites the dust," Jared chuckled, breaking me from my stupor. He was leaning at the threshold between the kitchen and the living room, his canines tearing through the chicken leg in his hand. "Did you get her name?"

"He freaked her out when he started to stalk towards her looking like a madman," Jacob snorted, taking a bite of his own chicken, cradling his plate on his lap. "She made a run for the water."

"You probably freaked her out even more when all of you pounced on me," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and glared at the plate on the coffee table. I didn't feel like eating, I felt sick. I wanted to go back to the beach. I wanted to meet her. I wanted to watch her surf. I wanted to know her name.

Instead, I was stuck here. With these morons who think my situation was funny. They all laughed at me. Glad to see some people were enjoying my misery.

"Has it occurred to you that she bolted _after_ you broke my nose?" Seth glared, rubbing his nose in memory. His nose had long since healed, but the kid just wouldn't let it go.

"Stop it, guys," came the voice of my saving grace. Claire bounded in from the kitchen, her hands carrying an overflowing tray of Emily's famous blueberry muffins. Quil shot up from his seat near the stairs to assist her, taking the tray from her and laid it on the coffee table where hands started grabbing said muffins. She looked at Brady and Collin pointedly. The two were laughing the hardest, to the point of tears with Brady nearly falling off his seat and Collin holding his sides. "Cut Embry some slack. I'm willing to bet you would have a reaction far worse than him when you imprint."

I thought about Quil and Claire; they had a far more complicated situation than anybody else and they both took it in stride. My best friend was the epitome of patience, having waited for Claire for fourteen years. Despite the fact that Claire had known about who we are ever since she could comprehend it, Quil had been forbidden to tell her about the imprint until her sixteenth birthday, which was four months ago. And it hadn't been any easier for them. Yes, they were finally allowed to have a relationship. But Sam was adamant that his niece remained "innocent" until she reached the age when it would be legal for her to drink. Hence, the restricted and supervised dating.

"So, it turns out that the funky, new scent is Embry's imprint, huh?" Leah mused, munching on a muffin. That caught everyone's attention.

I had forgotten about that part, the part where my imprint had a _very _unique scent. Her smoky, minty, sage-y scent came flooding back to my senses. They weren't so threatening now; I wanted to rub the scent all over me. I wanted to smell it every chance I got. It was suddenly the sexiest scent that graced my nostrils. But a nagging voice tapped at the back of my subconscious. _What is she?_

"What do you think she is?" Collin said through a mouthful of muffin, bits and pieces spraying around.

"Ew! Collin!" Claire scolded, tossing him a roll of paper towels. "Where are your manners?"

"Sorry," came his muttered apology, having caught the item deftly and unrolled a couple of sheets, wiping the food that had accumulated around his mouth and chin.

"She's not a vampire." Sam stated as he walked through the door, Paul following close behind him. "We spotted her going into the Ocean Resort, sun hit her and she didn't sparkle like a leech."

"Of course she's not!" I exclaimed, glowering at Sam and stood up, gesticulating wildly. I felt myself shake with anger, just about ready to lose it and phase right there in the living room. I took offense as they all initially thought that my imprint was a blood-sucking parasite. I thought she was too at first, but that's beside the point! "Why in seven hells would the spirits match me with a LEECH!"

"Calm down, man," Paul put a hand to my shoulder. I was always regarded as the calmest of the pack, always the peacemaker. So having him, dubbed our most volatile, telling me to "Calm down" gave me all the more reason to panic and run straight for the cliffs and jump off, hoping to hit one of the rocks head first. I was going out of my ever lovin' mind. The world as I knew it had turned upside down. I will soon find myself in a mental institution, straitjacket and all. Paul freaking Lahote was telling me to "Calm down"!

I must've been hyperventilating, because Emily was now forcing a cold glass of water to my lips, urging me to drink. And I did, shakily I might add, slivers of water falling from the glass and dripped onto my shorts. She and Sam had gently pushed me back onto the couch; everyone was still eying me warily like I was from Cirque du Freak or something.

That thought had me reeling back, making me think of her. _What is she? _ My mind screamed again. Not a vampire, not a human and not a shape-shifter. I had to know. I snapped my head up at Sam, "I want to see her."

"I know. And you will," Sam nodded sympathetically. Sitting on his favorite recliner across me as Emily made her way back into the kitchen to get him and Paul their dinner. "But I don't think barging into her hotel will win her over."

"Maybe you can find her at the beach again tomorrow," Claire offered, tucking herself at Quil's side on the couch. His arm quickly came around her, drawing her closer to him, if that was possible. She had flipped the TV on, The Weather Channel already on the screen. "Forecasts say the swell in La Push is good for the next two weeks. She's an amazing surfer you know."

Claire and Quil had stayed behind so she could catch some waves and she had told me about my imprint's awesomeness when they arrived at home. I can't help but think how lucky my best friend was to have her. She's as fiery as she was sweet. One minute, she would be the nicest person in the planet, baking goodies for the pack to eat after patrol with her Aunt Emily and the next minute you would see her knocking a few teeth out of some random girl's mouth that had the audacity to insult Leah, saying that Sam left her because Emily was far more beautiful than she ever dreamed to be. She was fiercely loyal to her family and like Quil, she would stand up for them to the point that she would put her life on the line. I couldn't help but think that my best friend deserved no one less than Claire Young.

Now, I guess, the spirits had decided it was my turn. They must've felt I needed someone outside our extended family. Someone that could make me feel at peace like Emily was to Sam. Someone that could calm me like Rachel would calm Paul. Someone that could keep me grounded like Kim kept Jared. Someone that could make me smile like Claire makes Quil.

"It's probably best to let you meet her as soon as possible," Sam finally gave in, noting the still furious expression on my face. He knew the feeling of frustration and emptiness at being kept from one's imprint for far too long. He gestured to Jacob who had somehow inched his way across the room to stand next to the stool Leah sat on near the front door. "It'd be best to accompany him so he doesn't do anything stupid."

The other Alpha snorted, but agreed nonetheless. I felt giddy, excited to finally meet her. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

_That red hair though._

I shuddered.


	3. Chapter II: Glory Hallelujah

A/N: I will try my very best to give you guys updates every day. :D

Clues are scattered all over this chapter. So keep an eye out! ;)

* * *

**Chapter II: Glory Hallelujah**

As my fucked up luck would have it, Jacob thought it would be a _brilliant_ idea that, aside from Quil and Claire, Collin and Brady should tag along to the beach with us early the next morning. So you can probably guess what happened, right? I swear, if it hadn't been me that imprinted, I would've been in cahoots with them. But unfortunately for me, I was the highlight of the day.

I was too embarrassed and ashamed to go up and meet her as the two youngest of the pack had continuously pretended to gawk at my imprint, literally ogled her even after she had caught them. They kept nudging me with their elbows and exclaiming "Go get her!" or "Man up, dude!" or "Em, grow some balls already!" every time she looked our way. They even went as far as to push me towards her when we were playing football and she walked by having just exited the water. I almost knocked into her, but thanks to my heightened reflexes, I was able to stop myself just as I was about to hit her.

A realization smacked me right in the face. This was something Jacob couldn't have thought of alone. Nope. This has Leah Clearwater written all over it. I could just imagine her now, rubbing her hands together in the most sinister fashion, laughing manically, looking every bit like a typical villain in your classic children's superhero comics. I let out an annoyed huff.

Quil shook his head in silent reprimand at the boys while Claire raised a disapproving eyebrow at them, but then gave up when the two showed no signs of stopping. And just like that, they left me, off into the water so Claire could surf. _Traitors._

My imprint cast wary looks at the boys, pulling at the ends of her hair. I could feel her discomfort as she hugged her large towel around herself tighter. My patience snapped when they wolf-whistled as she bent over to pick up her water bottle, more angry at myself than at Brady and Collin. I had to admit, at least to myself, that I had done the whistle in my mind when I got a view of her backside when she curved her body forward to do a sharp, bottom turn on the wave she was riding. But that didn't stop me from telling them off.

"Knock it off!" I commanded, seeing her face going beet red at their antics, giving them both a good solid knock upside on the back of their heads.

"We were just having a little fun," Brady had the audacity to wiggle his eyebrows at me.

Rolling my eyes, shoving them both towards the water, "Not at her expense!"

When the boys were a good distance in the water, I finally gathered enough courage to approach her and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion at me, her stance defensive. _Did I just hear her hiss? _I raised my arms in surrender, "I come in peace."

"What do you want?" she demanded, pulling her surfboard around, flush against her front as if to shield herself. She had already set her towel down on her beach blanket and was getting ready to surf again.

I took that moment to take in whatever I can of her. As quick as my wolfie senses would let me, I raked my eyes over her. She was partially covered by her board and most of her was covered by her suit. But I could see her face, hands and feet, they were unnaturally tan, probably from surfing under the sun too long. Her wet, red hair was loose and the tendrils were now clinging over her slender shoulders, the gentle dip of her neck and the full curve of her chest. _Embry, focus!_

"I just wanted to apologize for their behavior," I told her sincerely, looking up at her face. I found myself drowning, as I hoped I would, in the endless swirls of jade. I drank in the smooth curve of her jaw and the graceful slope of her cheeks. I reveled at the sight of her freckles, dotting along the bridge of her perfect little nose.

She pursed her lips as she regarded me; they were paling from the coldness of the water and chapped from the blow of the wind. I wanted to wrap her up and keep her away from the harsh November weather, but the little talk last night with Paul stopped me. He had attempted to kiss Rachel the very moment he imprinted on her and he got slapped for it. The slap didn't hurt him, of course, but Jacob's punch was enough to give him a black eye for a couple of minutes. Plus, his guilty feelings became unbearable through our mind link; she had hurt her hand slapping him. The misery of hurting one's imprint; I didn't want to feel that. So I kept my arms in check, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my cut-offs.

She tilted her head at me, still suspicious. Maybe she was apprehensive of the fact that I was wearing just my shorts in the middle of a cold beach? She let out a judgmental "Hmm" as one of her hand came to rest on a tilted hip.

"I'm really sorry," I apologized again after getting only that verbal response from her. "They take some sick pleasure at embarrassing me."

I was suddenly the one getting uncomfortable. Her eyes seemed to burn through my head as she gazed intently. Unable to hold her stare any longer, I turned away, very slightly. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end at what I thought I saw, and my mind tried to focus at what my peripheral vision thought it caught. In a split second, it seemed like her eyes shifted from their light green color to something else, something darker. But when I whipped my head back to look at her properly, it was like nothing has changed. She was still looking at me and her eyes were as normal as they were when I first saw them.

"I know how annoying brothers can be." She nodded; her posture finally calming as she planted her surfboard in the sand beside her as she did the day before. I noted the odd fact that she quickly relaxed. However, she smiled; taking my breath away, I forgot the weird thing that happened with her eyes, "I have one back at home who is much worse."

"Does he mount your underwear on a flag pole in the middle of the school quadrangle?" I inwardly laughed at my pathetic attempt of a joke.

Relief washed over me as her hand flew up her mouth to muffle her laugh. All those cheesy, romantic chick flicks my mom watches were not so cheesy anymore. Their clichés seemed much less vomit-inducing now that I think about it. And call me crazy, which I probably am _now_, but her laugh sounded like music to my ears. I wanted to always hear that laugh. And I would make a fool out of myself every single minute of the rest of my life if it meant that I could listen to her laugh over and over again.

I shook my head to snap myself out of my day-dreaming state. _Fucked up imprinting magic! _ When did I become such a sap? But I smiled at her when she finally got a hold of her mirth.

"Touché," she agreed, a smile still playing at her lips. She extended her right hand to me and I gaped at it. "I'm Veronica Valentine, by the way."

Could this really be happening? Did I just get the name of my imprint? Was she offering me a handshake? I prayed to Taha Aki and to whatever spirit that was watching over me today. _Thank you!_

My eyes scanned her tiny hand: her fingertips wrinkled at spending too much time in the water and the light blue nail polish that decorated her nails was already chipping off. Following the lines on her skin, I caught a glimpse at the edge of a tiny, circular tattoo along the inside of her wrist, right at the pulse point, peeking out from her wetsuit.

"Ahem," she pretended to clear her throat. I panicked and quickly grasped her hand as gently as I could, looking back up to her face. But she didn't look annoyed, instead her smile became amused. She shook her head slightly, a giggle escaping her lips, "And you are?"

"Uh, Embry," I stuttered, feeling my cheeks flush. _So I was blushing now, too? _"I'm Embry Call."

"So it does have a name," her smiled turned up into a full grin. As if she was remembering something. "I think saw you from yesterday. You caused quite a scene, you know?"

She had to remember that, did she? I groaned, "Sorry, it's just… I mean… Sorry…"

"It's okay, you can tell me why you looked like you wanted to kill me when you're ready," she winked at me, ever so sexily. And I almost died right then, I can almost hear the trumpets blowing and angels singing_._ "I can take it."

Did she already feel the pull of the imprint? Is that why she was suddenly so comfortable with me? But it was too soon. Even with Kim, it took about a week for the imprint to finally have an effect on her, to finally convince her that Jared wasn't just playing with her because he found out about her crush on him. It was when her notebook fell in the hallway haphazardly that she was caught, showcasing the doodles of her first name with his last, and little hearts adorning them.

But I'll take it. Any of it that she'll give me.

"Maybe over lunch?" I offered. I hoped that the smile I put on my face was the same smile that brought many girls to their knees back when I was still flirting around, which was roughly three days ago. "I can also show you around the hotspots."

"That'd be nice." Yep. Angels were definitely singing! _Oh, Glory Hallelujah!_ "See you at a quarter to twelve?"

"I'll be waiting at the parking lot, area 3B," I told her, my face breaking into an insanely happy smile.

I stood there grinning at her like an idiot for the next couple of minutes, until I finally felt a tug on my hand. My eyes widened in mortification as I stared at our hands, realizing I hadn't let go of her hand since she offered it to me. I released it as if mine was lit on fire, "I'm sorry!"

"You're a little peculiar," she announced. Then she gave me an upturned smile, "I like you."

_She liked me._

I couldn't remember if she said good bye, but I lifted my hand to acknowledge her gesture as she made her way back to the water with her board. I watched her as she paddled out and continued to do so until she caught a wave.

"Congratulations, man!" Quil's voice sounded like it was from a great distance away.

And I barely felt the impact against my back, finding myself face first on the sand. _ Again._

"Oops."


	4. Chapter III: Tomato

A/N: I know this is fast, but trust me, I going somewhere here. I just hope it's not too fast. Uhm, please leave a review this time? Tell me my rooms for improvement ans stuff. Would really appriciate it. :D

* * *

**Chapter III: Tomato**_  
_

_Act natural. Act natural. Act natural. _I continued to chant my new mantra in my head as I had been doing for the past five minutes. _She was sitting in my truck! In MY truck!_

I looked at her from the corner of my eye and I wanted to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. Really? After everything that happened since yesterday afternoon, she trusted me already? _Really?_ Not that I was complaining, but come on! I mean, wasn't she the one who said I looked like I was going to kill her yesterday?

But, again, I'll take it. I'm with my imprint and I will NOT ruin it.

I took a glance at her from the corner of my eye; she had perched her elbow on the open window of my car, leaning her chin on her hand as she looked out, watching the tree line whiz by in a blur. Her hair was done in a low braid hanging over her shoulder, but a couple of renegade strands blew around in the wind. Her lips were returning to a normal color now, they looked smoother, too. Maybe that was because of the greenish, herby smelling cream in a small glass container that she applied on them.

Turning my gaze fully back onto the road, I took a deep breath; inhaling her perfume: vanilla, and when I caught a whiff of her unique scent, it had my mind spinning back to the question: _What is she?_ But that wasn't my priority now. I wanted to know who she was first and I know everything will soon follow once I've won her over. I pushed the ridiculous thought plaguing me of her being dangerous. It was just that her scent was different, right? We _have _only been in La Push and there were occasional visits to Forks, but thaw was about it. Who were we to conclude that she wasn't normal?

But what I heard next had my insides churning. She started to sing, quietly. It was too low for normal, human hearing to hear it properly, especially with the wind blowing at her. But I heard it, her lips moving with each word she sung. The tune was creepy to begin with but the lyrics had the hairs at the back of my neck standing on end.

_Because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead, _she crooned, her fingers pressed on the inside of her palm in specific patters, as if to bear down at the strings of a guitar on her lap. I knew that song; I had heard it from one of Claire's favorite TV series, the title of which was currently lost to me. Didn't someone die in that series?

"You'll love the food in Auntie Annie's diner," I spoke up, trying to keep my mind off the song. It was probably her favorite series too, so it was normal for her to sing the theme. It just different than what I usually listen too, just as her scent was different. _Right?_ "They have the best Roast Beef Sandwich in town."

"I'm sorry," she turned to me, an apologetic smile gracing her lips. "I don't eat meat."

"You don't?" my eyebrows rose in surprise. _What the fuck, Spirits? My soul mate doesn't eat meat?_ "Why not?"

"I just don't," she shrugged, turning back out the window. "My family is vegetarian."

"Oh," I gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter; I could feel an awkward silence coming on. _Dumbass Spirits matched me with a vegetarian. ME! A freakin' WOLF to a vegetarian? _"They have salad."

"It's ok," she giggled.

I tried my darn best to keep my eyes on the road as she reached over to the rear view mirror to touch the ornament that dangled from it. It was a dream catcher, something I made with Jake a few months back when he was making Leah one for her birthday. In my defense, I was bored out of my mind. Quil was out with Claire, as usual, which left me with a lovesick wolf who wanted to make a personal gift for, as Seth would put it, "The Evil Bitch."

Funny though, Leah chucked it down the cliffs where he took her for a picnic to celebrate. Apparently, she was angry that he would give her the same gift he gave Isabitch Swan for _her _birthday before she was turned. Jake vowed never to give her another dream catcher again.

"Where did you get this?" she inquired. She ran her fingers along its decorated rim before folding both her hands primly on her lap. "It's beautiful."

"I made it," I suppressed a grin and managed to turn it into a small smile. I involuntarily puffed out my chest a bit, feeling it swell with pride.

"Really now?" her tone was questioning, teasing. Even without looking at her face I somehow felt that she was smirking.

"Okay. My friend helped me," I relented with a laugh, twisting my head a bit to look at her briefly and back. "He was one of the guys who tackled me at the beach yesterday."

"Does it really work?" she looked at it again, tilting her head curiously. "Catch dreams and stuff?"

"Usually, we have to hang it over our heads on the bed," I told her, shrugging. "But I never really tried it before. I can handle nightmares pretty well, I don't think I need it."

"I want one," she announced, her tone suddenly wary. "Maybe it'll work on my nightmares."

"You can have that if you want." I offered, pulling up in the diner's parking lot. I unhooked it from the rear view mirror and held it out for her after the car stopped. "Here."

"Are you sure?" she hesitated, pulling at the end of her braid, offering me a peek of the tattoo at her wrist again. I saw half of it, a sort of star within a circle.

"Yeah, I insist," I extended the dream catcher closer to her and she took it shyly, holding it with both hands. Her face held a hopeful expression and I before I could help myself, I asked, "What kind of nightmares?"

Her impossibly huge, green eyes looked up at me, they looked frightened. "That there was something after me. I can't really tell what it is; just that I think it wants me dead."

I narrowed my eyes at the way her hands gripped the string of the dream catcher, the way her lips quivered when she told me about her dreams. There was a nagging feeling that it wasn't just a dream.

She cast a strained smile at me, "I think this will work, don't you?"

"I hope it helps," I told her honestly. I didn't really think those things work, the one Bella had sure didn't. We used to hear her scream at the reservation back when she was still having them. I unhooked my seatbelt and opened the door, "C'mon, we have a lot of places to go to after lunch."

She gingerly tucked the dream catcher in her purse, and followed my lead. I locked my truck, I seldom do, they didn't have anything to steal anyway and my truck was _really_ old. But she had left her surfboard and her backpack full of her surfing gear, in the backseat. After making sure that the lock was secured, I lead her into the diner and sat her in the pack's favorite corner booth. Sure enough, she got an order of garden salad. Usually I ordered five roast beef sandwiches, but that might freak her out. I opted for only two this time.

"How long have you had them?" I asked while we were waiting for our order. She quirked any eyebrow at me in question, "The nightmares, I mean."

"Since I turned sixteen," she leaned her arms on the table and started to pick at the chipped nail polish on her fingernails. "I rarely had a decent night's rest since then."

"Does your family know?"

"Yes," she nodded, her lips pressing into a thin line. "That's why my brother suggested I travel. But that hasn't helped much."

I decided to change the topic, seeing that she was getting really uncomfortable. "Where are you from?"

"Salem, Massachusetts," she smiled at me, unforced this time. "Born and raised."

"You mean like the place of the Witch Hunt and stuff?" I asked as the waitress laid our order on the table. She nodded. "Were people really killed?"

"Yes," she confirmed, mixing the dressing into her salad. "A lot of people were killed because of false accusations. But that have long since passed. Though they still hold plays and stuff to reenact those times for the tourists."

"You live with your parents?"

"No." she shook her head once, stabbing a piece of tomato with her fork, a little forceful. "It's just me and my brother. Our parents died a few weeks after his twentieth birthday, I was twelve. He's been taking care of me ever since."

"I'm sorry," I felt like I've shoved a foot up my mouth, my grip on the glass of soda I was about to drink tightened. Her sadness washed over me like the crashing waves at First Beach. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"You didn't know," she forced a smile, bringing up the fork to her mouth. Her first bite.

My eyes were transfixed on the piece of fruit as it slipped between her lips. I felt my mouth grow dry as she closed her mouth over the fork. _What was happening to me? _When did I suddenly find something as plain as eating a tomato to be so sensual? I don't remember any of this in the memory of the other imprinted wolves. They didn't get all worked up over seeing their imprint eating a piece of fruit.

My attention was suddenly taken by the sudden flash in her eyes. My gaze snapped back at them, but like earlier today, her eyes were their normal green shade, staring down at the plate. _Second time today. _This isn't also in any of the memories I've seen from my brothers.

"So, where's your brother now?" I changed the subject again.

This girl had a lot of baggage on her, convincing me of Rachel's theory about imprinting. Jacob's sister was miserable after returning to La Push. The place reminded her of memories with her mother which meant it reminded her of Mrs. Black's untimely death in a car accident that also left her father on a wheelchair for the rest of his life. According to her, Paul came to her when she needed him most. He found her while he came over to their house to bring news of Jacob to Billy. She was sobbing on the porch, clutching at an old teddy bear, a gift from her mother. He imprinted on her, tried to kiss her, got slapped for it and the rest was history.

"Dante is in Spain now. After I turned sixteen, he needed to travel to oversee our family business. He put it on hold insisting to the board of directors that he wanted to wait for me turning that particular age before doing so, stating that I still needed him," she pushed around a piece of olive with her fork. "He calls me every day to ask how I am and tell me about his day and stuff. Makes sure I had enough money on me and would send me more if I asked for it through my ATM, though it was rare since he gave me three credit cards and one emergency card."

"I see." So this girl was loaded, huh? I should've figured it out by now, I did see that her surfing gear were top notch. Thank the spirits for imprinting, I doubt that she would've given me a second glance if I didn't imprint on her. "What brings you to La Push?" I asked stupidly, already knowing the answer. I think.

"The swell," she looked up, smiling brightly. "I love surfing and my brother supports this little hobby of mine. He bought me all my gear and finances all my surfing trips."

"Wow," Geez, I wonder how her brother would react if he met me? A Quileute boy who owns a garage with his best friends, earning just enough to make ends meet? I doubt he would approve of me, seeing as I can't give her anything and everything she wanted like he can. For sure he would want someone as rich as they were for her.

"Enough about me though," she probably felt my uneasiness. "What do you do, Embry?"

_Well, aside from the fact that I can phase into a wolf and kill vampires in my spare time, I just fix cars with my brothers for a living._

Right, that would impress her brother.


	5. Chapter IV: Sickeningly Sweet

A/N: Sorry I disappeared. Laptop broke down. Urgh.

But here you go! Yes, this is going a bit fast but I have a point I promise! :)

* * *

**Chapter IV: Sickeningly Sweet**

"Where are we going?" she called after me as I lead her through a series of footpaths through the forest, clearing the way for her as I went.

"Trust me," I called back, snapping a thin branch that she could get tangled in and threw it aside. I caught the hesitation in her face as I cast a glance at her. I grinned evilly, "Don't worry, no one will find your body."

She shook her head in resignation as she gave a nervous laugh. "My brother will give you your weight in gold in exchange for my safe return."

"I'd rather have an island with a fully furnished house in the Caribbean," I smirked at her, earning a sincere giggle muffled by a hand to her mouth.

We had spent a good three hours in the diner, talking and getting to know each other. I had successfully avoided mentioning her parents and her nightmares. She had told me she stopped school for a while because she felt lonely at home without her brother. Her brother had given in to her request under the condition of her promise to continue and graduate college. I told her about our garage of course, saying that we had opened even before graduating last year. It was a lie, of course. We had graduated years ago. I told her that Jake, Quil and I graduated as Mechanical Engineers. Which was actually true, Sam made sure we all had proper education.

We told each other about our hobbies; turns out that aside from surfing, she also loved hiking. It was the reason why we were in the forest. I wanted to show her the cliff face where the pack went to go cliff diving. So here we were now, trekking the dense forests of La Push at three fifteen in the afternoon on our way to one of my favorite spots at home.

"You seem to know this forest like the back of your hand," she observed. She took the hand I offered her and heaved her up a particularly high step of raised land on the path. "Do you come here often?"

"I didn't peg you to be one for pick-up lines," I teased, pausing just before the clearing to the cliff.

"You know what I mean," she rolled her eyes, stopping a few feet from me. She stared at the opening behind me and her face broke into a grin. "We're here, aren't we?"

"For your first question, yes, me and my friends always come here on our days off," I nodded. I started to walk again, slowly making my way through the opening along the tree line. As I stepped out of the forest with her following close, I dramatically waved my hand across towards the horizon, "And, yes, we're here."

"Wow," she breathed, pressing a hand to her chest as she took in one of the most spectacular views the Olympic peninsula had to offer. I watched her as she made her way towards the edge of the cliff. I made sure that I was far enough as not to invade her personal space, but close enough to quickly get to her if ever she slipped. Paranoid imprint thoughts, I know. But it didn't hurt to be sure. She let her eyes rake over the surroundings, a soft smile playing her lips.

I narrowed my eyes as she suddenly stiffened. Before I could react, she fell forwards, over the edge of the cliff face. Without second thoughts I leapt after her, praying that she didn't hit any of the rocks below. I plunged beneath the surface, forcing my eyes open searching frantically for any sign of her. But nothing, I couldn't find a single hair of her. I broke the surface, panicking. I whipped my head around in desperation, until I found a pair of boot-clad, dainty feet hanging from the side of a boulder.

There she was, smiling slyly at me, perched atop the large slab of stone. She braced her hands on the rock on each side of her body before leaning forward. "Watch out for that first step," she teased. "It's a doozy."

"Are you crazy?" I gaped disbelievingly at her. She faked the fall? "That was a fifty-foot drop!"

"No," she shrugged, lowering herself into the icy water and began to swim towards me. "I just wanted to try it out. Cliff diving sounded interesting."

"You could've at least warned me." I pressed my lips into a thin line, eying her accusingly.

"Calm down, will you?" she laughed and floated onto her back. "I looked before I leapt."

"That's not the point," I sighed.

And here I thought Claire was trouble. I remembered the time she ran off into the forest alone in the middle of the night when she was twelve, when Sam refused to let her go to a slumber party. We went out after her only to catch the scent of a leech. We barely made it, the vampire had her by the hair and held her a foot in the air. Quil was beside himself with fury, I can still feel the pain that shot through our minds when he snapped. The vampire had no chance. I wonder what type of trouble this girl would get herself tangled in. It seemed that imprints had a knack of getting themselves in a mess.

A sudden gust of wind brought a sickeningly, sweet scent to my nose and a freezing sensation shot up my spine. Vampire. To my horror, I knew the scent. I remember having caught a whiff of it back when we stood with the Cullens against the Volturi. I snapped my head upward to where the scent had come from. There! At the edge of the cliff was a figure crouching, leering at us before disappearing.

Demetri.

"Let's go," I grabbed Veronica's hand and swam for the shore.

"What's the rush?" I could feel her trying to break free of my hold, her hand twisting against mine. "We just got here."

"You'll catch your death here," Literally. If Demetri was here, Felix shouldn't be far behind.

I thought the Cullens had asked the Volturi not to hunt around here. Why was this muscle head sneaking around? Does his presence have something to do with her? Does the Volturi know what she is?

"I'm wearing my second pair of cold-water gear," she tried to reason, pulling down the collar of her blouse, letting me see her branded suit. "I'm not that cold."

"My friends are playing football at the other side of the beach," I needed to get her to a crowded area. Volturi guards would never risk exposure to that many humans. "You'll like my best friend's girlfriend; she's a surfer like you."

"Quil's?" she asked. She repositioned the strap of the water-proof pouch filled with her valuables on her shoulder and we waded through the shallower part of the beach. "Or Jacob's?

"I guess both," both Leah and Claire surfed, but the former only had so much time to surf. "But Quil's girl surfs more and she's your age."

"And you?"

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow at her question, stopping just before the shoreline, our feet still immersed in the water.

"What's your age?" She tilted her head curiously at me.

I thought I had my story in place of graduating college just last year with my two best friends. People would assume that we would be twenty-two or twenty-three, why wouldn't she? "Twenty-three," I answered with slight hesitation. "Why?"

"Which would also make your friends twenty-three," she said, more to herself than me. There was a skeptical look on her face, "Seven years?"

"We've known each other since Claire was two. He was always her favorite playmate," I shrugged, walking towards the other end of First Beach, taking her along. "You could say we expected it."

"Childhood sweethearts," she mused. "It's cute."

"Jake!" I called, spotting him as Quil tackled him before he got to the make-shift goal.

I saw that Leah, Jacob and Seth were there with no sight of Collin and Brady. They were probably off to run their shifts.

Jacob hauled himself up on his feet and jogged to meet me and Veronica. "Hi," he smiled.

"Guys, this is Veronica," I introduced pulling her over when Leah, Seth, Claire and Quil fell in step with our Alpha.

They took turns introducing themselves as Jake pulled me aside. "Volturi?" He asked, his voice low and alert.

"Yes," I answered, looking over at the cliffs. "The tracker, Demetri. And I'm pretty sure his partner will be pretty close."

"Seth and I will visit the Cullen's tonight." He ran a hand through his hair, looking over at the cliffs too. "Maybe they know something."

"He was blatant, Jake," I hissed. I looked over to her, seeing that Leah had already offered her a towel and she was wrapping herself in it. "They're after her. There's something about her. The Volturi knows what she is, I can feel it."

"Don't worry, Collin and Brady are on patrol. She's safe here. They know we keep an eye on this place," he assured, clamping a hand on my shoulder. "The twins haven't alerted us yet, so I have a reason to believe they're gone. But Sam had Jared run with them as a precaution. He'll spot the leeches if they get too close to the borders."

I know for a fact that it wasn't me that prevented Demetri from attacking. There was something more. My guts were screaming at me that she was some sort of prize to them. Her scent invaded my senses again. Does she have something the Volturi wanted? Did she do something to warrant their attention? Was she somehow here under their bidding? And that Demetri was here to make sure she was safe?

I eyed her suspiciously before shaking my head. She was my imprint. I shouldn't be doubting her. This may be the very reason why the Spirits linked us; so that I could protect her from these leeches. If so, did she posses something that the Spirits know can help the tribe, for her to deserve our protection?

As Jake joined them for the snacks Leah brought, I heaved in a heavy sigh. Something big was going to happen.

* * *

A/N: I love Demetri. Just so you know. He's not the bad guy here.

I have a little one-shot planned for him. Watch out for it! :D


	6. Chapter V: Declining Apple Pie

A/N: Sorry. T_T

Again, please point out any inconsistencies. :D

* * *

**Chapter V: Declining Apple Pie**

It was already around six thirty in the evening when we decided to call it a day. I would have to take my shift at eight and I wanted to make sure she was safe in her hotel with someone on patrol should a Volturi guard slip through our defenses.

I was calculating the amount of time it would take for me to drive back to Emily's, eat dinner and head back to run the perimeter of the hotel when a shrill ring had me snapping my head around to the passenger side of the car.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, pulling out her phone from the water-proof pouch on her lap. "I forgot to turn it down after we left the beach."

"S'okay," I turned my attention back on the road as she answered her phone.

"Hey, Ronnie," I don't mean to eavesdrop. Really. Damn my enhanced hearing, it was as if the person she was talking with was right here in the truck with us. "How's my baby girl doing? Enjoying La Push?"

"Hi, Dan," I can feel her smile as she greeted the guy on the phone who I assumed was her brother Dante. Dan was short for Dante, right? "Swell's amazing, but too cold for me. I can't stay in the water for too long."

"You can head back home any time," he told her. I prayed with all my might that she would want to stay a little longer. "I'll be due to fly back in a week."

"I said it was cold, not that it wasn't fun." she chuckled into the mouth piece. "The swell is good for another two weeks, I'm staying until then. Besides, I met a couple of great people to hang out with."

"Oh, really?" his tone turned suspicious. I didn't know if he was teasing her or warning her. "Please tell me none of them are boys."

"Dan!" She scolded, looking at me as if she knew I was listening. "I'm actually with one of them, he's driving me back to my hotel."

"He?" I can practically see her brother raising a disapproving eyebrow. "A boy?"

"Yes," she turned away from me, whispering fiercely into the phone. "Dante, I promise he's really nice."

"Baby girl, I'm a guy," he reminded her. "I have it on good authority that most guys are like that at first just to get laid."

I felt slightly offended at that. But it was the truth; most guys are nice at first when they want to get into a girl's pants. But I haven't even thought of that, I just wanted to get to know her. Well, for now. Jeez, I so wanted to hit my head against the steering wheel. But I really should at least try not to listen anymore. It isn't my business what she and her brother was talking about.

"Well, I don't think he's like most guys," she said in my defense.

"I just don't want you hurt," I heard him sigh.

"I know, I'll be careful," she promised.

"Can I at least talk to him?"

"Alright, one sec," I stiffened in my seat as she handed me the phone. "Dante wants to talk to you."

"Uhm, okay," I hesitantly pulled over and took the phone from her hands. I wasn't sure why but I was scared out of my mind as I held the phone to my ear. I was supposed to be some super powered mythical creature here! I shouldn't be afraid of talking to someone over the phone. But maybe it was more about getting his approval rather than whatever bodily harm he can do to me. Which I doubt he could, considering he's miles away and that I am, as I have said, a super powered mythical creature. "Hello?"

"What is your name, boy?" Came a stern voice through the ear piece.

Really? Boy? How much older did he think he was? Veronica was eighteen and she told me Dante was eight years older than her. That would make him only twenty-six. Boy, if he knew I was really twenty-nine and knew what I looked like, he wouldn't be calling me a boy.

"Embry Call, sir," I answered, summoning all my confidence. But my voice came out a little strained.

"I'm assuming you already know who I am, Embry," I can already imagine the sharp, green eyes glaring at me, measuring me. Veronica told me earlier today that she and her brother looked very much alike, that he was a male version of her, albeit he had blonde hair inherited from their mother. "My wants in life are simple and keeping my sister safe and happy is at the top of my list. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded dumbly, stopping mid motion when I realized he couldn't see me.

"Good," his voice suddenly changed, suddenly became friendly. What the heck is up with these sibs? One minute they seem like they're ready to behead you, the next they're all peaches and cream. "I hope Ronnie's judgment of you isn't misled."

"I assure you, sir," I straightened in my seat. I didn't know why, but I had the urge to be like one of those sophisticated dudes in suits even if he couldn't really see me. "It's not."

"Alright then," I felt myself breathe a sigh of relief. It was barely audible but I swear I heard him chuckle. "And call me, Dante or Dan. I'm her brother, not her father."

"Sure, Dan," I said awkwardly, smiling a little.

"I'm glad I had a chance to speak to you," his tone was relaxed now.

"Me too," I said honestly. Then saying "Good bye" quickly, I passed the phone back to her as I pulled the truck back onto the asphalt and drove carefully towards her hotel. It went better than I thought. I half expected him to threaten me but he didn't.

I listened still as Veronica told her brother that she loved and missed him, her tone longing. After she bid him her own "Good bye," she held the phone in both hands and turned to me.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically. "He's a bit protective."

"It's cool," I grinned. "Seth and Jake are the same with their sisters."

"I had a great time," she told me as we pulled up in front of the hotel.

"I'm glad," I returned her smile, opening my door and headed to the back seat to help her with her stuff.

"Claire and Leah invited me for a get together at the beach tomorrow night," she said as I handed her surfboard and backpack to a bellhop. "They said friends only."

"Ah, yeah," I recalled Emily organizing that party a week ago since it's been a while we did so. It was also for Renesmee. She's been away for almost eight years now, her family having moved to Alaska when she was growing up too fast. She and her parents would visit at least once a year, mostly around her birthday in September until Christmas. "A friend is here for a visit so Emily decided to throw a party."

"Won't I be intruding?"

"No!" I told her quickly, causing her to giggle. "You're more than welcome, as _my_ guest."

"It was Claire and Leah who invited me." She teased as we walked towards the lobby. "You never mentioned it."

"Well, must've slipped my mind. I was kinda distracted," I embarrassedly scratched the back of my head before turning to her with a huge grin. "I'm inviting you now."

"I'll be there," she laughed, taking the keys the girl at the front desk handed her. "See you tomorrow then? I'll be going around town for souvenirs."

"Sure," I waved a bit as she made her way towards the elevator. "I'll pick you up at nine?"

"Okay."

My brothers were staring at me with amazed expressions as I devoured my dinner as fast as I could that night. I wanted to be out there as soon as I can.

"You need to breathe sometime, Em," Quil reminded, taking another bite of the slice of homemade pizza.

"I'm on patrol tonight," I said. I took a deep breath before heaving another slice to my mouth, my sixth one. Having swallowed, I stood up and made a beeline towards the door, but not before thanking Emily.

"Dessert?" Kim offered, standing by the threshold between the kitchen and the living room. She was holding a saucer with vanilla ice cream and apple pie that she had baked for the pack.

"I'm good," I nodded at her direction before exiting. "Thanks!"

"The fuck was that?" I heard Jared exclaim as I closed the door behind me. "Embry? Declining apple pie?"

It was a well known fact that apple pie was my absolute favorite dessert. But I had no time for pie. There were vampires after my imprint and I had to make sure not one of them gets close.

I phased, my mind linking with Paul and Sam who were still on patrol. I know Quil, Jacob, Seth and I are supposed to run together but Quil wanted to wait until the two are back from the Cullens' before leaving but I couldn't wait any longer.

_You're alone,_ Paul said through our link.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious, _I snorted, running in the direction towards her hotel.

_Don't get smart with me, punk,_ he threatened, growling through our minds.

_Stop, _Sam ordered. _Why are you alone, Embry? Where are the others?_

_Jake and Seth aren't back from the Cullens' and Quil is waiting for them back at your place, _I replied, my sights already catching the lights of her hotel. _I couldn't wait anymore. I trust Jacob already told you about the Volturi I saw today._

_He did. _Sam fell in step with me as I neared the end of the tree line surrounding Ocean Resort. _There's no sign of them for now. Go back until the others are ready, Paul and I have it covered._

_I won't take any chances, _I stopped, sticking my nose in the air in search of her unique scent. I followed it around the back of the hotel, her room at the top most floor first window from the right. It was a small hotel, but the best in La Push. Considering her family's wealth, it was an obvious choice for her. _They're after _my _imprint._

I felt Sam's sigh as he turned to towards the border. _I'm going to check the border again. Paul, take the mid section._

_Right, _I felt Paul's mental nod and his presence in the area between the hotel and the border. _I hope the others get here soon. I smell Rachel's quad cheese lasagna._

It was a good half-hour before Quil, Jake and Seth joined the link before Sam gave his final orders and left with Paul.

_Anything? _I asked as Quil joined me.

_It's getting weirder, man, _came Jake's mental head shake. _Edward and Bella didn't know a thing so we called Alice to try and get a read on her._

_So?_

_Alice couldn't _see _her, _came Seth's worried reply.

_Can't do a prediction on her, you mean, _my eyes narrowed suspiciously, wondering what he meant.

_No, _Jacob's thoughts were just as worried, if not more. _As in can't _see _her. She said it's like not seeing anything around us and Nessie. But unlike with us, she says it's something deliberate, like she's being blocked on purpose._

I stopped in front of her hotel then, looking up. She was sitting by her window in her pajamas, knees tucked close to her chest with a book in hand. There was a plate of fruits sitting at the sill, her hand occasionally digging in for a bite.

_She looks pretty normal, _Quil offered when my unease became apparent to them.

_We look pretty normal, too, when not in wolf. _I reasoned. But I knew that was bull. We were huge compared to the normal person, as if we were on steroids. I don't know why, but I was trying to imply that looks can be deceiving.

I don't understand it all. She did look normal, but her scent, the Volturi on her tail and now, deliberately or not, a block on Alice's visions.

_Maybe it's like Bella's thing, _Seth shrugged. He was running the middle while Jacob was at the borders. _You know, how she had this shield thing around her even when she was human?_

They were all trying to calm my thoughts. It was in turmoil. I didn't know what to believe. I didn't know what was going on. Everything was supposed to be simple right? I imprint, she accepts me, falls in love with me and happily ever after. Right?

My eyes widened when I saw a blanket float towards her and wrap around her shoulders, enveloping her curled form.

_Shit!_ Thus was the thought that ran through our minds.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Veronica is eighteen. I know I mentioned sixteen in the prologue. But I did say _around_ sixteen. So there! :P


End file.
